Question: Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{2k}{5} + \dfrac{-8k}{5}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $y = \dfrac{2k - 8k}{5}$ Combine like terms: $y = \dfrac{-6k}{5}$